


Two of a Kind

by wynterelle



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Frenemies with Benefits Vibes, Maybe a touch of femdom, Power Struggle, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Foreplay, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Two people used to being on top relieve some tension together.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Kimigiku
Kudos: 16





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> In Kyoto Winds it's mentioned that Kimigiku gets pretty cozy with Hijikata one night in Shimabara. Since she's posing as an oiran, perhaps they got up to something more that would impact their interactions later?
> 
> (That's actually just a flimsy excuse. These two seem like they'd be hot together, and Hijikata might just meet his match.)

Hijikata finished reading the letter from the Demon princess and was reluctantly impressed. He had no idea what kind of information network she kept, but she somehow had the latest details of the movements of Kazama and his associates.

He threw the letter onto a stack of correspondence containing other matters he'd have to inform the captains of in the morning. It was well past midnight, but he still had work to do.

"Anything else?" he asked the woman sitting in front of him, his eyes already scanning the next report to read.

"Nothing else," came Kimigiku's haughty voice, "although a thank you wouldn't be remiss."

He'd had a headache all evening, the tension causing him to scowl more than usual, and she wasn’t helping matters. Of all the work he had to do, sharing pleasantries wasn’t anywhere close to the top of the list.

Hijikata tried to focus on the contents of the report in front of him as he offered a rote thank you. "Tell your mistress that the Shinsengumi appreciates her continued cooperation."

Kimigiku was silent for a moment.

"I suppose that's the best I can expect from the leader of a group with such a poor reputation," she said with utter disdain.

This finally got his attention. He put down the report and fixed her with his most demon vice-commander-worthy glare. She looked back at him with chilly disapproval.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Seemingly unperturbed, she rose gracefully from the floor. Hijikata followed suit, his temper flaring.

"I mean,” she said icily as she turned to leave, “it would be in your best interest to show more deference to our kind when we go out of our way to bring you such valuable reconnaissance in the dead of night."

His scowl deepened. What kind of treatment was she expecting? He had shit to do.

She and her high and mighty attitude could fuck right off. But that would be rude, even for him.

"In your fucking dreams," he settled for instead.

Kimigiku gave him a pitying glance as she moved to open the sliding door. "After your last showing, not likely."

That was low. He knew he should brush it off and let her go on her way, his pride be damned, but he couldn't help himself. He’d told _no one_ about the turn their night in Shimabara had taken all those months ago when she’d posed as an oiran. And yet somehow that wasn’t enough 'deference' for her.

His hand landed on the door before she could open it, boxing her in.

"You seemed to like that last showing," he reminded her with a growl.

To her credit she didn't shy away, just turned to face him as she drew herself up to her full height and held his gaze.

"I'll admit that you're working with some nice equipment," she conceded slowly with a condescending quirk of an eyebrow, her lips curving to echo the motion, "but the only reason I let you near me last time was to get information."

Hijikata knew he should stop this pointless verbal sparring and get back to work, but he'd never been one to back down from a fight.

He leaned in closer, but still she held her ground, refusing to shrink back from him. This close, he could smell the same faint scent of her that he’d become so well acquainted with that night in Shimabara. He clenched his jaw to hold back an involuntary flood of enticing memories of soft moans and heated movements and forced himself to refocus on the situation.

"From what I remember,” he ground out, “you enjoyed getting that 'information'."

“That’s because you were paying me,” she said simply.

He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t give me that bullshit. What do you need money for? You’re employed to Demon royalty.”

He moved closer still, until their clothing brushed. 

Pitching his voice low and dangerous, he said into her ear, “You did it because you wanted to. And you liked it.”

There was no way he could miss the shiver that passed through her at this.

_Victory_.

He drew back just enough to let her see him smirk.

Kimigiku was silent for a moment, her breathing quick enough to confirm the effect he had on her. She closed her eyes as though to steady herself, but when she looked up at him again there was the slightest fracture in her usual composure.

“We clearly have different recollections of that evening,” she said smoothly, holding his gaze. Her voice was calm but her eyes were all heat. “Perhaps we should try it again to see who’s right?”

Hijikata froze. Was she… propositioning him?

He stared at her in disbelief. He was used to women flirting with him, but not so forward as this.

“Oh? All talk after all?” With a mocking smile, she reached up and patted the side of his face. “Don’t feel too poorly about it. I hear it’s normal for some men to have trouble rising to the occas--”

There was no way she was finishing that sentence.

He grabbed her hand away from his face, pinning her wrist against the door as he pushed her up against it and kissed her roughly. Taking hold of the front of his kimono, she pulled him in closer and kissed him back just as fiercely.

The night he'd met her in Shimabara she'd been like all the other ladies there, soft and yielding against him as he took the lead. Now Kimigiku returned everything he gave with even more fervour, like it was a fight she didn't intend to lose. He kissed her back just as hard, equally determined to win their battle of wills.

She bit his lip enough to hurt as her hands moved to his hakama. He grabbed her wrists, stilling her, and they broke apart to glare at each other.

The colour was high on her cheeks, her lips red, her eyes dark. She looked nothing like the demure and elegant women of Shimabara. A far cry from the first night they'd met, Kimigiku's expression could only be described as hungry and dangerous.

He had work to do, but he wasn't made of stone. He'd had a lot of women look at him with desire over the years, but never like this. Her previous frosty facade had melted away into a burning fire ignited by their kiss. Even he couldn't say no to that.

She leaned in towards him and it took all his power not to be consumed by her again.

He grabbed her by the wrist. “Not here.”

Pulling her away from the door, he slid it open, looked out to make sure no one was around, and led her quickly down the hallway to his room.

He slid the door shut louder than he'd intended and barely had a chance to turn before she pushed him roughly up against it, her lips on his again. Her hands pressed against him, gliding firmly over his chest before crumpling the fabric of his kimono in her fists. At this display of eagerness, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up, the door rattling loudly as he reversed their position. She wrapped her legs around him and ground her hips hard against his.

"Fuck," he swore, his voice low, as her lips moved to his neck.

He felt drunk, breathing her in, the faint floral scent she wore so at odds with the intensity of her mouth and hands on him. He was vaguely aware she was leaving marks that would show the next day, but he was also more turned on than he'd ever been. His hands still on her ass, he gripped her tightly, his fingers digging into the soft skin beneath the thin fabric of her clothing. Even with the support of the wall behind her back, holding her up as she moved against him, pressing herself close and shamelessly, was like trying to keep hold of an inferno.

He set her down suddenly, provoking a noise of protest from her, and moved to undo the sash at her waist.

She slapped his hands away and pushed him back. "I'll do it. You'll only end up tearing something."

Her hands flew over the ties of her outfit, peeling away the few layers of clothing to reveal the skin beneath.

She shot him a sharp look. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, exasperated. "Strip."

He gave a short, wry laugh as he undid his own clothing. "I _knew_ you wanted this. Why the hell didn't you just say so in the first place?"

She finished undressing, skin pale and bare, and stood tall and unashamed, one hand on her hip. "Don't tempt me to change my mind," she said, arching an eyebrow. "Now hurry up. We're both busy people."

She stepped towards him, one foot in front of the other, graceful and cat-like, as he shed the last of his clothes. Raking her eyes over him imperiously, her gaze came to rest at one place in particular. She bit her lip and tilted her head to one side, evaluating. Hijikata had nothing but confidence in his looks and abilities, but her bold, direct gaze was unsettling.

"You'd better make this worth my while," she said coolly, her lips curved in a smile.

"Sure you can handle what you're asking for?" he shot back, pulling himself together enough to return to the rhythm of their earlier banter.

"Me? Handle this?" She moved in close, taking him in her hand. It was so sudden, he couldn't hold back a sharp inhale of surprise. "That won't be an issue." She stroked him firmly, watching him with evident amusement as the muscles in his jaw clenched. "Just make sure you hold out as long as I need."

He was rarely at a loss for how to handle situations, but in this case he could think of no alternative but pulling her against him and kissing her soundly.

He sank to the floor, dragging her down with him, the tatami cool beneath his skin. His futon was still folded in the corner but there was no time for that. She was soft under his hands, and as he pushed her to the ground he was vaguely aware of how long it had been since he'd visited Shimabara. His body was wound tight, the stress and tension he'd felt all day from his work mingling with a pent up need he hadn't fully registered until now.

He gripped her hips forcefully, lining himself up, feeling her hook a leg around him. But just as he moved to sink into her, she shifted beneath him, the leg that had seemed so welcomingly wrapped around his hips suddenly strong against him, maneuvering him to the ground.

Hijikata found himself flat on his back, Kimigiku on top of him, grinning playfully as she raked her nails down his chest and rubbed herself against him. Feeling how wet she was against his length filled him with a sense of urgency he could barely contain.

He took hold of her hips and threw her to the ground, only to find himself rolled onto his back again as she used his momentum against him.

What the hell was this? They were both beyond turned on, and she was playing games.

"Stop fucking around," he growled. "Are we doing this or not?"

He moved to flip her over again but she pushed down hard on his chest, her nails digging crescents into him.

“We do this my way," she warned, her voice low, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "or we don’t do it at all.”

She emphasized exactly what her way would entail by rolling her hips. He bit back a groan, unwilling to let her have that satisfaction, as the wet heat of her core brushed over him.

“You seemed to like doing it my way the last time,” he ground out.

She sighed and continued to rub herself wantonly against him. “Do I need to remind you again? Of course I _seemed_ to like it. You were paying me.”

He grabbed her thighs, her muscles toned and firm beneath his grasp, and gave her the sort of glare that usually sent people rushing to do as he commanded. If she was intimidated in the slightest though, she didn't show it, continuing to rock her hips against him instead.

"So? Yes or no?" she asked, her voice almost a purr.

"Fuck you," he snapped.

Kimigiku outright laughed. "Oh no," she said, "if we do this, I'll be the one fucking you." She fixed him with a heated gaze. "Now tell me, do you want this or not?"

"You can go to hell if you think I'm going to beg for it."

"I'm not asking you to beg for it, you stubborn man." She had the nerve to look down at him, amused. "I just need to know if you want it like this or not. Yes, or no. If no, I'm happy to take care of things myself." 

She trailed one hand down his chest, coming to rest between her legs, touching herself without shame as she rubbed herself against his cock. She closed her eyes and moaned. Not the soft, affected sort of moan that he'd heard from ladies in Shimabara so many times before, but the truthful, throaty moan of a woman enjoying herself. Hijikata's world narrowed to that single sound.

"Yes," he heard himself say, his voice strange to his ears, raspy and breathless.

"Good choice," she said in a sultry whisper, lifting her hips up for just an instant before sliding herself down over him, taking him as deep as he would go.

He closed his eyes and groaned, unable to hold back. She wasted no time in setting a merciless pace, bracing herself with one hand against his chest as she rode him. When he managed to open his eyes again, her other hand was still working between her legs.

He reached for her, wanting to have some semblance of control over the situation, but she batted him away, her hips never missing a beat.

“Just lie back and look pretty," she instructed, setting him further on edge. “Let me do my thing.”

Unwilling to yield entirely, he grit his teeth, grabbed hold of her, and thrust his hips upward.

She glared at him. “What did I just say? Don’t. You’ll ruin my rhythm.”

With that dismissal, she closed her eyes and refocused her attention on her movements. 

Giving up control wasn't in his nature, and for it to happen in his own room only served to piss him off further. He had half a mind to throw her out right then and there, but the demanding pace of her hips as she worked herself on his cock was doing things to him.

He'd never had a woman treat him like this before. Sure, he'd sometimes let them take a turn on top, but only for a few moments, his hands directing their movement, before he turned them under him again. He'd never been pinned down and ridden hard like this.

Kimigiku was entirely different from their night together in Shimabara. There, she'd laid back against the futon, her eyes closed demurely, her face turned into the pillow. Now, her expression could only be described as sharp, focused entirely on what felt good to her, unconcerned with pleasing him.

Grudgingly, he had to concede that what she was doing was working for him too. Almost too much. Unable to control the pace, the exacting rhythm of her hips pushed him steadily closer to the edge.

He clenched a hand into a fist, pounding it hard against the floor, trying to distract himself from the mounting sensations she was provoking in him.

"Don't you dare cum," she warned between breaths, "I'm almost there."

He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of humiliating him like that. His pride wouldn't allow it. But _fuck_ was he ever getting close to losing it.

He dug his nails into his palm and tensed every muscle in his body, trying desperately to hold back. He could swear he'd never been this hard in his life.

As what little control he had left slipped away, he watched her move above him, desperately chasing her release. Her dark hair falling loose over her shoulders, she tilted her head forward, her eyes closed in concentration. Her thighs trembling, her fingers working herself feverishly, her lips parted in a moan as she leaned a hand heavily against his chest. His own hips started to roll in time with hers, unable to hold back any longer, when at last she cried out, tensing around his cock as she reached her peak.

It was too much for him. He flipped her onto her back and drove his hips into her. He was already so close, it only took a few thrusts. Gritting his teeth but still unable to stifle a loud groan, he slammed his hips into her one last time, feeling an overwhelming release of tension as he came, his whole body on fire.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and entirely drained, like she'd wrung him out completely.

She tolerated it for only a moment.

“Move," she said, pushing at him weakly, "you’re too heavy.”

It was all he could do to roll off to one side, his body languorous and spent.

Kimigiku got to her feet, a little unsteady as she picked up her clothes. She began to set her outfit back in order, pausing momentarily to toss his kimono over to him. He didn't have the presence of mind to catch it before it landed on his face. 

"I liked you better in Shimabara," he grumbled as he sat up slowly, the robe falling to his lap.

"That's unfortunate." Her voice for once lacked its ever-present disdain. "I liked you much better here." She reached up to tighten the ribbon in her hair, humming contentedly. “Send Princess Sen a letter if there’s anything she can do to help. Maybe I’ll deign to deliver the reply.”

She smiled like he'd never seen before, her usual icy demeanour gone as she slid open the door and made to leave.

Something about her just got under his skin. He couldn't help himself as he said, "I'm still right though. You did like it in Shimabara."

"Don't push your luck."

With that, she closed the sliding door behind her and disappeared into the night.

Hijikata lay back heavily against the tatami, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He felt a little used. But also… good? The usual knots of tension in his shoulders were gone, his muscles relaxed.

He frowned up at the ceiling. Being on his back reminded him of the challenge in her voice, the maddening curve of her lips, the merciless movement of her hips.

He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to dispel the vision. It was no use though. As exhausted as he was, he felt his cock twitch.

“Fuck,” he growled.


End file.
